Direhollow Park
Direhollow Park, a lavish and wonderfully bright place to experience all of the beauty that Direhollow Town has to offer. Every square inch of the park is covered in beautiful green grass, freshly covered with colorful, blooming flowers. Vast Fields Direhollow Park is known for its amazingly vast field of grass. Every part of it is freshly generated by the Cardinal System so it always stays healthy and green. There are plots of trees that can be seen in bunches or by themselves. A great way to relax is by lying under these trees and basking in the comforting shade. The changing seasons will cause these trees to bloom bright and colorful flowers. Locations * North Field * East Field * South Field * West Field * Sangria Lake (Fishing Location) * Restlanders' Field * Central Crystal Plaza Popularity Direhollow Park is an excellent and popular place for many players to take their time and rest up before heading out on any big trips/quests. Many players take the park as a "safety net" because it is considered a Safe Zone Area. Killing of any kind is impossible as players' health will not go down while in the park or its adjacent locations. Direhollow is very large for being considered a "town", however, the park consumes about 45% of the total area of Direhollow Town. Its park is one of the biggest on the entire second floor. Safe Zone Area (SZA) A common phrase used in SAO is Safe Zone Area, or SZA. A Safe Zone Area is a place where any kind of physical attack done to another player results in no health being taken from that player. SZA locations are mostly tied to towns or cities and allow players to do as they please without threat of getting killed off. The system of this cannot be bended or manipulated as it is protected by the Cardinal System itself. Flower Meadows Direhollow park is known also for its beautiful flower meadows that bloom hundreds of creatively exquisite flowers. The flowers that bloom have a seasonal data sensor that corresponds to the Cardinal System's seasonal shift monitor. These flowers will bloom only during certain times of the year, so it is a slim chance sight to see and behold. Most of the flowers that bloom and detailed and virtual versions of flowers that exist and bloom in the Real World. An enormous amount of data goes into configuring and maintaining these seasonal cycles and blooming patterns. However, the Cardinal System handles all that and allows players to simply enjoy the seemingly endless expanse of flower meadows that can be found all across the park. Details and Extra Information Direhollow Park is a place to travel to so early into the game and take in every sight and sound. The parts to see are its beautiful flowers and massive green fields. The park takes up a vast majority of the town's land, but the people don't mind at all. The park brings a great deal of tourists, allowing Direhollow to have a meaningful surplus of extra supplies to sell to eager players passing by.